


Scent

by morganapendragon_queenofcamelot



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Omega Reader, Rape/Non-con Elements, katie mcgrath - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot/pseuds/morganapendragon_queenofcamelot
Summary: Driven mad by your scent, Lena Luthor makes a move on you.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 170





	1. Part 1

Lena Luthor sat at her desk trying her best to relax and control her intense desire. She had to go down to her laboratory in a few minutes to check that you'd prepared her experiment and all the tools she needed for it. The problem was that you gave Lena a terrible lust; a type of lust she had never suffered before. There was something special about your scent that drove her insane, something which she had never smelled in any other omega.

She finally got herself together and headed to the lab, where you had just finished readying everything. However, as Lena approached, her composure began to fall apart when she sensed the smell of your heat. She waited a few seconds to calm down, then walked into the lab.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor," you greet your boss, "Everything's prepared, just as you asked."

"Thank you," Lena replies absentmindedly.

You grow uncomfortable, not liking the way your boss is looking at you. You were one of the few unmated omegas left at L-Corp and you were always wary of alphas, even mated ones. Lena always gave you a certain look, which had always made you slightly uncomfortable, but not greatly, as you assumed your billionaire boss already had bought one or even several omegas. Unknown to you however, Lena was unmated and preparing herself to make a major move on you.

Lena on the other hand, had never felt so attracted to an omega before. Her co-workers and fellow businessmen often offered her their omegas' services, and even when their eager pets rubbed or grinded against her, Lena had never felt attracted to any of them. That was until you came along and caught her eye. She had tried flirting with you, but had noticed her advances were not welcome. Lena could no longer hold her desire, besides, what harm could a little taste do?

Determined to end her lust today, Lena called you over to an empty lab table. You were about to ask if you could be excused, as you had forgotten your pepper spray -which you always carried around to ward off any alphas- and Lena's piercing gaze was making you way too uncomfortable today due to your starting heat. You cautiously walked over to where your boss stood and stopped next to her. Lena suddenly turns to you, her eyes ten shades darker, and slams you down onto the table, bending you over it.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" you scream, fighting off Lena and trying get out of your current position.

Your boss however, is way stronger than you and she easily manages to keep you in place. Lena lays down over you, keeping her weight on you. She pushes your legs wide open with hers and pins them against the table, forcing you into place. Lena lifts up your skirt and pulls down your panties. You hear her pants unzip. You were a virgin and happily so, yet you currently find yourself in a position you thought you had managed to evade. This leads you to renew your fighting efforts, but to no avail.

"PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT; DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST NOT THIS!" you screech out in desperation.

"Darling, I'm a billionaire. I can buy anything I want," Lena replies calmly while fingering you, "But, what I want is you."

Lena pins you down harder, and you have no choice but to brace yourself against the table and take what she’s about to give you. Your boss continues fingering you while pumping her cock with the other hand, your body instinctively secreting slick even though you are not enjoying yourself. Upon seeing this, Lena rubs her fingers against you harder and you let out a pitiful whimper. Suddenly, your boss removes her fingers and replaces them with her member, rubbing it up and down your slit. You tense and your fear increases even more at this feeling; Lena is gigantic.

Once Lena is satisified that she’s gathered enough of your slick, she places one hand on your waist and guides her member into you with the other. She pauses once her head is inside and grips your waist firmly with both hands, thrusting all the way in. You squeal at the intense burn and try to scramble forward, your hands slipping on the bare tabletop. Lena groans and remains inside you up to the hilt, enjoying how tight you are around her. She removes one hand from your waist and reaches up to your head, undoing your bun and taking a fistful of your hair. Your boss pulls firmly, causing you to whimper, then moves her hand down and settles it on the back of your neck. After a minute or so, Lena pulls out of you, leaving her head inside and making you hiss in pain.

“A virgin,” Lena says upon observing the blood coating her large member. Just by the tone of her voice, you can tell she’s smirking, “I should have known by how desperate you were to escape the situation.”

Lena's normal side somewhat feels sorry for thrusting into you all of a sudden, rather than preparing you better for her large, girthy member. But her alpha side beams with pride at being the first one to ever be inside you; the first to stretch that tight pussy of yours. Your boss begins to move in and out of you at a normal pace, groaning at feeling of your muscles clenching so tightly against her it's slightly hard for her cock to slide in and out. As Lena thrusts in and out, the burning and pain begin to decrease, but it still feels very uncomfortable for you.

All you can do is close your eyes and cry silently, hoping that your boss will be done soon. You try your best to distract yourself from what is happening, but it's really hard with Lena tugging at your hair and putting pressure on the back of your neck. Her cock stretches your delicate flesh all the way in, hitting your cervix repeatedly. You begin feeling the tiniest bit of pleasure every time Lena bumps against your cervix, yet that quickly fades away as you feel the alpha's knot forming.

You sincerely wish that Lena would pull out, but you know she won't. Instead, your boss thrusts into you more desperately than before, this time relentlessly ramming in and out of you at a fast pace. You are once again being stretched to an extremely painful level, praying that Lena has her release soon. Each thrust is agonizing for you, while your boss finds each thrust extremely pleasurable. You are soon crying out with each thrust, feeling as blood begins to trickle down your inner thigh.

Eventually, Lena pulls out and can't get back in due to her huge knot. She reaches down, snaking her hand between your thighs and rubbing your clit. This helps you relax slightly, but as you do, your boss shoves her knot into you. She gives a couple of shallow thrusts and then spills her seed into you. It is a gigantic amount and you doubt that you'll be able to hold it all in, but Lena's knot ensures that you do.

For the next fifteen minutes, Lena remains tied to you, her hands roaming up and down your back and playing with your now messy hair. The situation is extremely awkward for you, yet you manage to relax and get your breathing back to normal. Your boss eventually pulls out, but firmly keeps you in place. You tense when you feel something rub against your bundle of nerves.

"Easy there, darling," Lena reassures as she uses a wet cloth to clean up the blood from your pussy and thighs.

When she is finished doing this, Lena pulls your panties back up and lowers your skirt. She allows you to turn around and you take advantage of the moment, softly pushing your boss away from you to make more space so you can slide out from in between her and the table. This takes Lena by surprise, but she just watches as you run away, wiping your tears.

She was tempted to call to you and apologize, but she doubted it'd make any difference. Besides, it's not like you would have wanted to remain near her any longer. That was the problem with her, she often allowed her feelings and emotions to get the best of her. At least she had satiated her lust; or so Lena thought.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lena try to continue as if nothing has ever happened, but these plans are thrown into disarray when Lena's rut hits.

You had stormed straight home after what Lena did to you, wiping your tears on the way and thankfully steering clear from other alphas. Once you had reached your tiny apartment, you took a shower to clean up and try to stop the miserable dirty feeling you had. You were disgusted by Lena's hot, sticky cum and everything that had happened. You had reflected upon quitting your job, but you couldn't; you really needed that income and you could barely maintain yourself as it was. So, you had no choice but to continue on at L-Corp and try your best to avoid bumping into your boss.

For the next few days, you manage to avoid Lena, but even though you don't see her, the pain between your legs is a constant reminder of everything. Lena on the other hand, was content for a day or so, before her lust surprisingly returned. Contrary to her belief, Lena's desire had not been sated. Instead, she craved you to an even greater level now. She knew you were avoiding her and this helped her try to contain herself, but Lena didn't manage this for long.

Not even three days later, Lena went into rut and it just so happened that very same day, your boss walked past you in the hallway. Lena didn't fail to catch a whiff of your heavenly scent, throwing her into further desire. So, the alpha decided to sate her lust and send you an email saying that she wanted to speak with you in her office that afternoon.

You didn't think anything of this email, except that it meant business. You thought everything was over and that Lena had had her fun with you, instead you walked right into a trap. As soon as you stepped through the door, you smell the strong scent of Lena's rut and feel a pair of strong arms wrap around you. You hear the door to your boss' office slam shut. You immediately reach for your pepper spray, but Lena just knocks it out of you hands and drags you back onto her couch.

She pushes you down onto her couch, placing her hand on our chest to keep you in place. Lena aggressively reaches for your dress' buttons and undoes them, exposing your chest to her. Your boss roughly gropes your breasts with her cold hands and squeezes them. You whimper, frustrated that you'd fallen into Lena's trap and upset at the way she's touching you.

"Such lovely tits," your boss breathes out, giving you a smirk while staring at you with her darkened eyes, "I wonder how much I can make them bounce as I fuck you."

With that, Lena roughly turns you over so you're facing down. Your boss keeps her weight over you, pinning you in place as she undoes her belt. You tremble, listening as Lena's belt slips out of her pants' loops. Oddly, your boss is wearing a more casual outfit today; blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt. Then, against your protests, she pulls your hands behind your back and ties them with the thick belt.

Lena's hands move to your hips and she pulls them up hard, slamming you against her hard member. You struggle to position yourself on all fours as you assume this is how she wants you, but your boss just forces your upper body back down. She aggressively pushes up your dress and tears your panties off you, throwing them to the floor in her desperation to sate her lust.

You glance towards the door; it was unlocked. Not that it would make any difference though, except that you would be even more shamed than you already are if someone walked in on you. In this society, such abuse was normal and alphas were protected over omegas. Lena wasn't only an alpha, but a powerful one as well, and you knew that others would just turn a blind eye and leave you at Lena's mercy. Your boss could tear you apart or fuck you to death and no one would even care.

Before you even process anything else, you feel two long fingers being shoved into you all the way up to the knuckles. You cry out in surprise and discomfort, the little pain remaining from last time becoming stronger. Lena ignores you, intent on relieving herself and begins pumping them in and out at a fast pace. She pulls out and slams back in so hard that you slightly rock forward. It hurts your already tender flesh, but nevertheless you instinctively secrete slick. Your boss soon begins to scissor her fingers as wide as possible after slamming all the way in, your slick squelching softly. You are disgusted by the sound of what is happening to you, while Lena finds the squelching to be music to her ears.

Once your boss sees slick trail down your inner thigh, she removes her fingers with a pop and you brace yourself. You'd honestly rather take Lena's hard finger fucking for the next hour than be slammed full of her cock for the next few minutes. Your hear her jeans unzip and you reach your right leg down to the floor, trying to slide out of her couch. You feel Lena hold onto your hips with one hand and jump when you feel a harsh smack from a riding crop against your ass, the crop's handle bending against your skin with the sheer force of the hit. You had seen many alphas carry around crops to keep their omegas in line.

You wriggle your butt just to receive an even harder smack. You get the message and move your foot back onto the couch, remaining still since you don't want to be beaten with a crop. The anticipation is killing you; making you more nervous and conscious of what is happening to you. You eventually feel Lena's cock press against your folds as she rubs it against them and collects your slick. She even torments you by slipping the tip of her head into you and pulling it out repeatedly.

Suddenly, your boss slams into you all the way up to the hilt, your tight cunt barely allowing her cock through. You scream out at being forcefully filled all of a sudden. Lena groans at how tight you are and doesn't even give you time to adjust before she begins moving at a normal place, her gigantic cock scraping your walls and causing them to burn. She reaches for your breasts and cups them as her thighs meet with your behind.

After a few minutes, Lena's thrusts get rougher and deeper. Your boss removes her hands from your breasts and holds onto your hips with both hands as she slams in and hits your cervix, pushing your face into the couch's cushions in the process. It hurts almost as bad as the first time, but you bite your tongue and remain silent save for a couple of lame whimpers, not wanting to give Lena any reason to be rougher with you.

Much to your disgrace, your boss' rut gets the best of her, somewhat clouding her judgement and turning her into a more animalistic version of herself. Lena's thrusts get feral as she mercilessly rams into you, forcing your walls to accommodate her and making the experience equally painful to your first time. Your pussy squelches louder than ever with all the secreted slick as the alpha slams into you, her thighs slapping against your ass until it's a light pink and her balls hitting your folds until they ache.

Lena thrusts get even more brutal and faster as she gets closer to her release, making you scream into one of the couch's pillows with every movement. Your breasts are bouncing like crazy by this point; the sound of them constantly smacking back and forth echoing through the room. Your boss bounces you back and forth on her couch, the couch even moving forward a few centimeters and scratching the floor with the strength of Lena's thrusts. The crop, which Lena had tied to her wrist, grazes against your skin as the alpha fucks the life out of you, reminding you of what punishment would likely befall you if you didn't stay and take what your boss gave.

Soon, you feel Lena's knot begin to form. This relieves you because you know Lena will be done in a minute or so, but you also dread it, as it's the most painful part of intercourse. You are being stretched to an even more painful level now, and Lena just shoves her knot into your tight cunt, barely having stroked your clit to help you relax slightly. Once your muscles are secured tightly around her knot, your boss gives a couple of aggressive, shallow thrusts before spilling her huge amount of disgusting cum into you. When her knot is gone, Lena releases your arms and let's you leave.

After that second time and during the next week, you really gave more thought to quitting your job. Lena suspected this and didn't want to let you go, so she took advantage of you countless more times during that week with one sole intent. Sometimes, she even made you go up to two rounds a day and left you marked with bruises and lovebites. What made everything tricky for you was that Lena would leave you alone for a day or so before raping you again, tricking you into thinking it was over.

By the end of the week, you decide upon quitting and pray that you find a job that can support you. That Friday morning however, as you get ready to call Lena and quit, you feel inexplicably sick. After throwing up your breakfast, you go to the farmacy and buy a pregnancy test. You sit in your bathroom for what seems like an eternity just for your worst nightmare to be realized; you were carrying Lena Luthor’s child. There is no way you can support yourself and a child on your own, you have no family to help you, and birth control is only sold to alphas. You have no choice but to tell Lena and be her mate for the rest of your life or for as long as she wants you.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hears the news.

You wait until the afternoon so the sickness may pass before you visit Lena. Your entire morning is miserable; you feel very sick and frustrated. Hopefully, Lena won’t be so terrible to you once you’ve told her the news. You get dressed and begin slowly walking towards L-Corp, worrying the whole way. What if Lena didn’t make herself responsible for the baby? Or what if she dismissed it as not being hers? Anything could happen, and with Lena being an alpha there was no way she could be held responsible. It was an omega’s word against an alpha’s.

You sigh as you reach L-Corp and step inside, he receptionist in the lobby greeting you with a wide smile. You force a smile and return the greeting before stepping into the elevator and making your way up to Lena’s office. Lena's secretary is seated at the desk near her office and you ask her if Lena is available. The secretary tells you that Lena is in her office and to just knock on the door. You take a deep breath, already sweating by this point and nervously knock on the door.

"Come in," sounds your boss' voice from inside.

You slowly push the door open and step in, growing even more nervous under Lena’s stern gaze. You close the door and stand there, playing with your fingers and staring down at your hands.

"Come on closer," Lena offers, "Take a seat."

You silently move towards the center of the room, avoiding getting closer to Lena in case she might try to rape you. You're paralyzed in fear, your mouth open but no words coming out. Lena notices this and breaks the silence.

"Is there something you wish to tell me,Y/N?"

You swallow your fears and whatever is left of what had once been your pride.

"I... umm.... I'm sorry for not showing up this morning, but I.... I was feeling sick," you stammer out, "And it turns out..."

"Go on," Lena presses, her stern emerald eyes seeming to pierce deep into your soul, "Spit it out."

"I'm pregnant," you blurt out before you can continue rambling on. Then you quietly add, "With your baby."

"Alright," Lena replies without a single trace of surprise. In fact, you can see a small smirk tug at the corner of her mouth, "You will stay here with me until I'm done with work and then we can go to your apartment to pick up whatever you need."

Of course, Lena had been longing to hear these news. Your boss wasn't stupid enough to knock up anyone by accident; this had been planned. And now, Lena had what she wanted; you as her omega. It all made sense now. You move to sit on the sofa, but Lena stops you.

"Ah ah," she says, "Take one of the couch cushions and come here."

You stare at Lena for a few seconds in shock; she didn't waste any time in enforcing her superiority over you. You walk over to Lena's desk and hand her the cushion, watching as she takes it and places it on the floor beside her chair. She looks at you, then down at the cushion before turning back to her work. You quietly obey, knowing she could punish you if you didn't kneel. Once you have sunk to your knees next to her, your boss gently pulls your head onto her lap.

"Good girl," Lena praises as she strokes your hair.

You feel like a dog, but then again, that's basically what omegas are; pets to the alphas. You put up with this for the rest of the afternoon, resting your head on Lena's lap all the while. You keep your eyes trained on the clock, occasionally and discreetly looking up at Lena. The hours go by slower than you ever thought was possible, but at last, you see the clock mark dismissal time.

"Ms. Luthor," you meekly say, looking up at your boss, "Will we be leaving soon?"

"Patience," Lena scolds, "I still have work to do and we're not leaving until I'm done."

You miserably lower your head back on her lap. Your legs already ached from remaining in the same position for hours and you were already starting to feel hungry. You slowly slide your legs sideways to take the weight of your knees; Lena doesn't seem to mind. You are extremely bored at this point and Lena takes around two more hours to finish her work.

Lena stands up from her desk and commands you to stay put while she rummages through her office. A few minutes later she's standing in front of you with a wide strip of cloth. Without a word, she lifts up your chin and wraps the cloth around your neck, tying it with a knot.

"This should serve as your necklace for now," Lena states, "Now stand."

You do as she says and as soon as you do, Lena takes hold of the cloth around your neck and gives it a decent tug. She begins walking and you get the hint, quietly following behind her. She leads you to her car this way, then opens the back door for you. You give her your address and she starts the car, pulling out of her building's parking lot. As you sit in the back seat, you pray that Lena won't make your life as miserable as she has these past few weeks.

* * * * * * * *

You reach your apartment and Lena rushes you into packing your clothes and anything you might need. You throw some of your clothing into your bag; your favorite outfits. As Lena gets distracted for a few seconds, you shove your favorite stuffed animal into your bag. It had been given to you by your best friend, whom you loved dearly. You often wonder what became of her, hoping that she isn't suffering terribly at the hands of alphas.

You don't pack anything else, knowing that Lena won't allow it; alphas forced omegas to leave their lives behind and begin new ones. You take your bag and follow Lena to the car once again, this time heading to Lena’s penthouse.

* * * * * * * * 

You eventually arrive at Lena's penthouse and obediently follow your boss over to the door, expecting to walk into a house filled with other omegas and maybe Lena's children. But you are met with the complete opposite. Lena's house is empty and quiet. She leads you in and you look around; no omegas, no children. It had never crossed your mind that a billionaire like Lena would be unmated.

For a second you feel sorry for her; perhaps she felt lonely and wanted company, a family. You shake this feeling away. If she really wanted that then she could have tried things with you in so many different ways. You left out a sigh of relief, knowing that at least you'll get the peace and quiet you enjoy so much. On the other hand, you alone would have to fulfill Lena's immense lust.

Lena quickly shows you around the house and you have to admit it's pretty impressive. She then leads you over to the dining room and you have dinner. Of course, Lena makes you kneel by her chair, feeding you the food from her fingers. It feels horrible, dehumanizing, yet you are very hungry and decide not to overthink it for now.

Once you are done with dinner, Lena forces you into the bathtub with her. She cleans herself and helps you as well, rubbing sponges all over your body. She then dries you with a towel, but thankfully allows you to dress yourself. When you are both ready for bed, Lena tells you to get on her bed. You hesitate and want to ask her if you can use one of the spare rooms.

You change your mind however, when you feel a sharp smack to your behind. You turn to Lena, who stares at you threateningly, then make your way over to the bed. You awkwardly tuck in under the covers and turn on your side, facing away from Lena. You tense as you suddenly feel Lena against you, her arm wrapping protectively around your ribs and her face buried in your neck, taking in the scent she loved so much. You sigh with annoyance and try your best to fall asleep under the uncomfortable circumstances.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first day living with Lena.

The next morning, you feel a pair of hands roughly shaking you awake. You keep your eyes closed, groaning softly but the shaking doesn't stop. You yawn, turning to look behind you and meeting Lena's bright green eyes. You have no idea what time it is, all you know is that you're extremely tired and that you're feeling quite sick.

"Didn't you hear the alarm?" Lena scolds, "Come on, get out of bed and get ready. We need to leave early to pass by the pet shop on our way to L-Corp."

"What?" you say, still half asleep. You couldn't possibly go out with the terrible morning sickness the pregnancy gave you.

"Don't what me, just do as I ask."

"But the morning sickness. You can't expect me to go out when I'm this si-."

"Don't be so dramatic," Lena interrupts, "Other omegas have it worse than you and they still manage everything perfectly; you'll be fine."

You obey for fear of being punished and head over to the bathroom to get dressed, Lena watching you from a few feet away all the while. After that, you follow the alpha over to the dining table and kneel down on the cushion next to her chair. This is what you hate the most of all the rules the alpha has imposed on you. Lena begins her breakfast, lowering her hand with food after a few minutes.

You just stare at her hand indignantly, refusing to take the food from her fingers. Lena notices and roughly takes a hold of your chin, tilting your face up and startling you. Her cold, angry green eyes meet yours as she aggressively turns your head so you are looking at the food. You still refuse to take it from her.

"Eat," Lena commands. Her tone is not one to mess with, "It's the only way you'll ever get food, so get used to it."

You shake your head lightly and brace yourself for the alpha's response.

"Fine," she says, "No breakfast for you today, little brat."

Lena takes her hand away and continues eating her breakfast while you kneel at her feet. You don't receive any breakfast at all, but you don't mind on this occasion as you were feeling very sick. It probably wasn't a good idea to eat much with all the morning sickness, especially when Lena expected you to spend the whole day at L-Corp. On other occasions however, it seems you'll have to accept the rules if you're not to starve.

Once the alpha is done with her breakfast, she stands and moves to the kitchen to wash her dishes. You remain kneeling by her chair with your gaze on the ground, waiting for Lena to grant you her permission to stand up. You’ve barely started the morning and you can already tell the nausea and tiredness will be even worse than yesterday. You hear Lena’s footsteps approaching, her shoes eventually coming into view. 

The alpha’s hand slides beneath your chin, her fingers holding onto it and lifting up your head. You hold eye contact with Lena for a few seconds and thankfully she doesn’t seem angered by this like other alphas were. Your eyes then drift down to the strip of cloth in her hands. She gives you one small tap below the chin, signaling for you to keep your head up, before moving to tie it around your neck. Lena leaves the cloth loose enough so she can wrap her hands around it and pull. 

* * * * * * * *

Around fifteen minutes later, you step into the pet store behind Lena and follow her over to the collar aisle. You take advantage of these few moments to regain your breath while you stare at the variety of collars hanging before you. Lena hadn’t shown any consideration towards you during your walk here, setting a fast, constant pace and nearly pulling you behind her, only making your morning sickness worse. Your cheeks had burned red with shame as you had made your way through the crowded streets, certain that everyone had been watching you.

As for the collars in front of you, none of them look comfortable. Perhaps the most comfortable of them all was a red nylon one, even though it still looked like it was going to itch and scrape your skin if Lena tightened it too much. Dread settles in the pit of your stomach as Lena silently examines every collar. You just pray the alpha shows you an ounce of mercy and doesn’t pick one of the chain collars.

After a couple of minutes, Lena finally decides upon a leather collar with a matching leash. She then leads you over to the checkout, where she requests a name tag from the woman behind the counter. Once the nametag has been labelled and Lena has paid for everything, you watch silently as the alpha slides the tag into the thick leather collar before turning back to you. You gulp as the alpha reaches for you and places the collar around your neck; it’s about two inches thick and covers almost all of your neck.

Lena tightens the collar so no room is left between the leather and your skin. The leather feels rough against your soft skin, and the collar is a little tighter than you’d like it to be. It’s not choking you, but its certainly enough to cause a fair share of discomfort. The alpha then clips the leash onto the collar and before she begins walking, you take your chance and try to ask her if she can loosen the collar a bit.

“Ms. Luthor,” you begin softly, trying your best not to anger the alpha.

“It’s alright,” Lena interrupts, already sensing what you were about to say, “It won’t kill you; you’ll get used to the collar eventually.”

You sigh softly. It seemed like you weren’t going to get a say on matters in your new home. With this said, Lena leads you out of the store and sets for L-Corp in the same fast pace she had brought you here. Along the way, your head begins to throb with a terrible headache; the symptoms of your pregnancy kept worsening and the second week was barely beginning. Nevertheless, Lena keeps up her harsh pace, never faltering and delivering a soft smack to your behind with the leather leash every time your pace slacks.

* * * * * * * * 

The day went by torturously slow for you, as you had nothing to do. The whole day had been spent kneeling by Lena's chair and rushing over to the bathroom to throw up. Your morning was particularly miserable due to the constant nausea and your terrible headache. It had also taken you all morning to somewhat get used to the thick collar around your neck and the obnoxious jingle of the name tag.

Thankfully, things had improved by lunch. The headache had nearly faded away and you had been able to eat. Lena also had a meeting, so you were able to stretch your legs on the way to the conference room. Of course, the alpha had made you kneel by her the whole meeting, only adding to your initial anger and embarrassment. Worse of all, the people who had once been your co-workers, didn't help your situation.

The whole day, nearly all of your ex-collegues had shot dirty looks at you. The fact that everyone thought you had been fucking your boss and had decided to become her omega for convenience, made your blood boil. If only they knew you had had no choice. Why was life treating you so cruelly?

You ponder all of this while you kneel at Lena's feet, certain that your legs will be incredibly sore tomorrow from all the kneeling. Soon, the alpha finishes all of her work and stands up from her desk. Excited at finally going home and being able to walk around or lie in bed, you jump up from the cushion, completely forgetting that Lena was supposed to grant you permission first. This action is instantly rewarded by a sharp spank to your ass and Lena raising her voice at you.

"Down!" the alpha commands.

You immediately sink down on your knees before she decides to hit you again, or even worse, give you a full punishment. Lena leaves you on your knees for several more minutes, watching intently as your tired legs trembled softly, struggling to remain in position. Once she is satisfied, the alpha allows you to stand up and attaches the leash to your collar.

On your way home, Lena had kept her usual relentless pace, making drops of sweat slip down your neck and face due to the afternoon heat. When you get home, Lena unattaches the leash, but leaves the collar on. You are about to ask if you may be dismissed over to your shared room to rest, but the alpha speaks up first.

"Go over to the bathroom," she says.

"Why?" you question, not meaning to sound rude, but genuinely surprised.

"Your job is to comply, not question. You'd do well to remember that in the near future," Lena says, "But since you asked nicely... bath time!"

You groan softly, but one look from Lena is all it takes for you to make your way to the bathroom. You remove all of your clothes, assuming the alpha will appreciate this and not wanting to get her in a foul mood. Then, you wait for Lena to arrive with both of your pijamas and when she does, she praises your compliance.

"Good girl," the alpha says as she begins running the bath and removing her clothes.

Once more, you have to endure sharing a bathtub with Lena and tolerate her washing every single part of your body. Just like yesterday, Lena dries you as well, but allows you to dress yourself. After that, Lena allows you to rest on her couch for the rest of the afternoon while she watches TV. You then have supper and turn in early for the night, once again being forced into Lena's arms as you prepare yourselves for another day at L-Corp.


End file.
